Numerous parties have developed travel caddy constructions for various purposes. Design Pat. No. D656,317 shows a construction that could be hung over a door or a rail. Other devices, such as D522,750 and D420,510 appear to be more narrowly directed to use with a hospital bed rail.
Other, more durable caddy structures have also been utilized with hospital bed rails such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,504,992, 6,253,399 and 5,651,152.
However, the applicant is unaware of any attempt to make any of these devices where they are self leveling. Specifically, hospital beds normally raise and lower the head and torso of a patient relative to their legs so they can sit up. For the prior art caddy structures, articles on them might tend to slide off onto the floor or fall out when at an angle to the horizontal.
Additionally, while some have handles such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,237, none are known to have a convenient construction taking advantage of their shape for aesthetics and possibly balance as well.